Brothers: Separate Together
by Burichi-i
Summary: One raised as a demon prince the other raised as an exorcist whose only purpose is to destroy Satan. Can they both find each other again or will the flames that have separated them for so long turn all they know to ashes?
1. Prologue

Prologue : Taken, Separate.

"_Ever since I was little I knew I wasn't good."_

_Demon!_

_Demon!_

_He's a demon!_

"_I'm not a demon!"_

"_Don't ever call yourself my father again!"_

Fire rose up from within him. Blue clouded his eyes. Rage filled every movement.

He felt his arms. Back and forth. Bloodied. Continuous screams. Voices ignored.

The rage turns to fire.

"Yukiooooo!" Said a voice strained, cracking, full of anger and sadness.

Hands drug him backwards.

"Let me go!"

His small six year old body could not break free.

Dragged into the Gated Abyss.

Flames.

Laughter.

Pain.

Darkness.

Solitary.

'I'm alone now.' Said voice small and scared.

A gloved hand reaches down. Appearing from nowhere.

"Come."

Confusion.

Blindness.

Trust.

Faithfulness.

Revenge.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi there! So I'm back with a new fic. This a test chapter. I wanna see how this does before I continue. There isn't much to this prologue chapter thing but I hope it makes sense and draws you into the story I hope to create. Please give me some feedback! I haven't written in probably over a year so this story is gonna need so help XD**

**Also...if you've subscribed to my Bleach/ HP fic. I do not plan on ever finishing that...just so you know.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Separate. Alone.

"AAAAAHHH!" he lowered his guns breathing heavily.

"Session complete," said the cool female voice or the target practice machine.

Every target was hit perfectly. He looked at them as the laid steaming from his bullets on the training room's floor.

"Nyahahaha! You almost beat me this time scaredy-cat four eyes!" said the "young" red-headed woman next to the boy.

"Shut up." He said to her repeated cheers of 'Free lunch! Hyahho!'

It had been nine years since he came to live at True Cross Academy. Since then he had been training for one single purpose. One objective that he knew he could never fail to complete.

His brother. His twin taken into the depths of Gehenna. Lost to the Blue Flame of their True Father.

'I _will _get him back,' thought the boy vehemently to himself.

The other had been lost to the flames that had come too soon and consumed him. Father Fujimoto had lost his life trying to save his son from the Gate. Yukio could only watch in horror as the scene unfolded. Their classmate had called Rin a demon for something so insignificant, so it seems now. Something snapped inside of him. The boy had no chance. The seal was no longer strong enough to hold it all back. They came. Hot. Blue. Searing. Angry. Consuming.

It all happened so fast. The fire. The death. The classmate was dead. The room in charred to a lonely ghost off what it had been. Rin crouched on all fours in the middle of the classroom. Growling. Launching himself at any movement. His body was contorted into something different. Other. Ears pointed. Tail whipping about widely. Teeth sharply pointed. A faint read glow in his blue eyes. Yukio tried to go towards him. A blast of fire came toward him. No thought could go through his mind before-

Father Fujimoto stood in front of him. Beads in hand chanting. Worry, pain, and love show in his eyes. The flames cannot reach them now. Or so Yukio thought. 'He can save Brother. He can. I know it.'

Father lies bleeding on the ground, his last breathe having left him. The battle over. Rin gone. The demons had come.

"Young Master." They had said. The Gate opens. Rin sucked inside.

"Yukiooo." He cries out in a few moments of coherence, he reaches out hand grasping towards his younger brother.

Gone.

Yukio lies sitting on the floor. Sobbing. Alone. Scared. Angry.

"Come." Says a new voice. A purpled gloved hand reaches down towards him. "I wish to make a gamble with you and your brother."

To stunned to protest he follows what looks him to be a clown dressed all in white and pink carrying and umbrella with cupcakes and ice cream cones on it.

"I'm going to make you an Exorcist. One who can bring down Satan."

"I want my brother back," His eyes shone with tears and unwavering determination.

The strange clown grinned bearing his pointed teeth.

"We'll see about that."

**Author's Note:**

**So here's chapter one. wheeee. I wrote this just for kicks. A nice little back-story thing. I bet you can see where this is going can't you...my attempt at being mysterious has failed! Nooo!**

**Read and review please! =3**

**And because I forgot this in the last chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Ao no Exorcist...I wish I did...could use the cash**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Emptiness

Blood gushed from the body of the fallen demon before him. A small smile of satisfaction came upon his face, not reaching his blank, glass-like eyes. He swung his sword and the blood that had been dripping off the end landed with a small 'splish' on the rotted earth. He turned and walked away once again emotionless, tattered clothes flowing slightly in the wind, the all too familiar scent of sulfur filling the noses of all who breathed it.

The world around him was dark. The sky held a reddish hue. Despair filled the air with the never ending wails of those that had Fallen. Angels. Now Demons. In constant torment. There was no life, only death brought by the flames that haunted the world's darkest nightmares.

He was fire. The fire was him. One with flame and sword.

The world in which he lived was compassionless. No one to judge your actions. Godless. Forsaken. This is how he treated the whole world.

There was a god though, the god of Gehenna, Satan. A fallen angel himself, Lucifer, the one who bears light. His light has now turned to fire, a flaming hatred for all that is good.

His goal? Make Assiah fall, just as he Fell, to burn it to ashes.

The key? His son, born of a human woman. His son whom he could not control. The flames that constantly burned made him unreachable. Something was missing. Something had gone wrong.

'The other. Could he be the key to what I need?'

"Rin."

"Yes." The boy appeared before the looming flame shrouded figure that is Satan.

The room was the blue flame itself, made only for those of Satan himself.

"I desire something from Assiah. A Okumura Yukio. I want him brought here _alive._"

"I understand Father." Rin said before vanishing again.

Rin did not remember his human life. Years filled with blood and destruction wiped out all that was happy from him. Without this he was a shell, stuck in a cycle of devastation to himself and all that he touched.

Isolated was he.

**Author's note:**

**Well that last sentence is particularly Yoda-like...hrmmm**

**I reiterate: Read and Review!...please!  
><strong>


End file.
